That Bubbly Feeling
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: There's a dry spell coming over France, a friendly giant flea is having trouble, and another adventure yet to be discovered. (full summary inside!) I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Francœurxoc Francœur the flea is starting to feel left out with his new found friends. Raoul and Lucille, Maud and Emile. They don't seem to have enough time for him anymore. Even Charles the monkey has to do his job. But when Lucille's niece (also a singer and lover of the arts) comes to visit from America, something in the giant flea begins to bubble. The girl ends up falling for him without knowing he's a flea. How will she take it, and how will Francœur take it when she's being wooed by another? Let's say a few months after the movie.

There's going to be heat in Paris today! Ever since the flood the sky has seemingly run out of water. We are in the middle of a drought! Let us hope this doesn't last long!

The famous singer from America has been on tour for a year now and is finally coming home. She says that she needs to be with family and relax, and were else to find a gent to wed" add her parents. Seems we'll be seeing her at the Rare Bird very soon.

Dressing room laughter.

"Eeee!" came a loud screech from Lucille's dressing room everyone came rushing in. including Francœur who had been in his own dressing room. (He'd gotten that when he was put on the posters).

"Whoa hey yah!" Raoul cried as he burst into the room, "who do you need me to fight off milady!"

The rest (including her aunt Carlotta) came in quickly afterward.

Lucille laughed at her boyfriend's reaction, "no! I'm fine I just got a letter, saying that my niece will be coming to Paris soon! Isn't that wonderful Aunt Carlotta?"

"Oh!" Carlotta exclaimed remembering the sweet girl that always had her nose in a book, "sweet little Jana-belle!"

"Yes!" Lucille was now up and dancing around her aunt, "but she's not so little anymore Aunt Carlotta! Look!" she handed her aunt a picture of her niece that had come with the letter.

"Oh my goodness she's practically a lady now!" Carlotta exclaimed.

"I know! It's been ten years since she moved to New York!" Lucille said showing the picture around to her friends, who ooed and awed over the lovely picture.

"She even preforms as well. Remember when she said she wanted to be just like me when she grew up?"

"Oh yes I do!"

"She's been touring all over the U.S.!"

"No! Shy little Jana-belle! Never!"

"Oh but it's true! She sings, she dances! She even plays a wide variety of instruments!"

"Oh my, that girl has been busy!" Carlotta laughed.

Lucille laughed to.

Francœur was the last to get the picture, having listened to all of this he finally got to look at this creature his friends were talking about.

He held the picture in his three fingered hand.

The girl in the photo was on a bench on a stone walkway with a short stone bridge behind her, to her right was the edge of a city, and on her left was the statue of liberty. The girl herself was wearing her light colored hair in a loose bun, her dark colored eyes shined even in the picture. She had a smile and a book on her lap, her dress was settled just right around her lean form. She was just so very beautiful! He couldn't say it in words how beautiful she looked to him. He gulped and blushed (if fleas can do such a thing) at his suddenly bubbling feeling.

"Oh when is she coming!" came the cry of Aunt Carlotta snapping Francœur out of his thoughts.

"In two weeks!" Lucille said entwining her fingers with her aunt's.

"Oh not nearly enough time to get this place ready for her arrival! Oh but too long to wait!" Carlotta said rushing out of the room to do who knows what.

Emile caught sight of Francœur swooning at the picture again, he let out a soft laugh only caught by his girlfriend, Maud, beside him.

"What's so funny?" she whispered looking strangely at the dancing couple that was Lucille and Raoul.

"Look at Francœur, I think he's in love!" Emile laughed a bit louder.

Maud giggled into her hand, "I hope he knows it's just a picture."

"What?" Raoul had stopped the silly dance he was doing, curious as to see what his friend was laughing about.

"Look!" Emile pointed to the giant flea, who was cooing at the picture now.

Raoul burst into laughter so loudly it startled the oversized flea, making him nearly drop the picture.

"Raoul!" came the stern voice of his girlfriend, Lucille, "it is not nice to laugh at someone else's affections!" her French accent wary.

Raoul rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean anything by it princess," he replied coyly.

Lucille crossed her arms.

"Aw come on don't give me those eyes," Raoul got closer to Lucille who remained fixed in that position.

He finally got close enough to touch her when he begin to tickle her.

Lucille was so surprised she yelped. She laughed and ran from him, this time Raoul chased her.

Francœur looked up just long enough to let out a small laugh as his two friends chased each other around the room.

They finally grew tired and plopped down on the couch beside Francœur.

"So buddy," Raoul began, "what's this I hear about you being in love?"

Francœur blushed deeply and looked back at the picture of the beautiful girl, and if even possible his already very purple face became even purpler. He quickly handed the picture back to Lucille and looked away trying desperately to hide the absence color.

Feeling sorry for Francœur, having sudden unwanted attention on him, tried comforting him, "it's alright, Francœur, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Lucille smiled, "my niece is a very nice girl, and I'm sure she'd take a quick liking to you!"

Francœur turned back to Lucille with a small hopeful smile on his blue face.

Lucille nodded reassuringly, but unfortunately the moment was short lived.

"But seriously buddy, love ain't easy," the famous last words of none other than good old Raoul.

Francœur suddenly became nervous once again.

"Nonsense!" Lucille declared.

"Nonsense to that!" Raoul countered.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Hey it makes sense to me, and that's all that should matter," he defended reclining back slightly.

"Not unless you want others to understand," Lucille chuckled, "but in all seriousness, just act yourself when she arrives," Lucille said this as she handed the photo of her niece back to Francœur who hesitantly took it. Then she got up.

Raoul stood up with her, "but you know, not a giant flea."

"Raoul!" Lucille scolded, and smacked his arm.

"What!?" Raoul said playfully as he exited the room with Lucille's arm in his.

The couple bid Francœur adieu and were off.

Emile and Maud right behind them, "have a good night, Francœur," Emile tipped his bowlers hat and held his arm out to Maud, "see you Francœur," Maud said her dues and took his arm and they two left.

Charles when quickly after being almost late for helping the Professor with some experiments.

There they go again, Francœur thought, off to places unknown without him.

They'd been doing that a lot lately, leaving him alone. He felt left out. And then leaving him in such a state, it was almost rude!

And what had they been talking about? This love? What was it? Did they think he had it? Perhaps that was why they'd left him.

Well whatever this love thing was, if this creature from the picture was coming, he bet that he would find out soon enough.


	2. love at first sight

Chapter two love at first sight.

Francœur was at the professor's lab. You see a few weeks after he was changed permanently to the seven foot tall flea, they ran into a few problems. Such as the fact that flea's drink their body weight in blood every day.

The professor was able to come up with a solution. But unfortunately it was a difficult one, in the social area that is.

Francœur would drink a blood substitute, every three hours. It was hard to keep that schedule, with preforming, friends, and media. But if he didn't he'd go a bit crazy.

Anyway, the professor was mixing the drink, and Francœur was staring at the picture again.

Charles swung down and looked over Francœur's shoulder. He let out a monkey laugh and grabbed the picture from him.

During these few months since the professor got back, the two had become brother like with each other. Playing harmless games and annoying the professor on rare occasion.

Francœur scowled at his monkey brother and rose up making himself as big as possible and charged after him.

The two ran around the lab.

The professor rolled his eyes, use to this kind of behavior sighed, "Alright boys that's enough."

The two stopped.

"Francœur, drink," the professor handed the giant flea the formula and turned to his once responsible monkey assistant.

Francœur pouted and took a small sip of the drink.

The professor held out his hand to the monkey, "let me see that."

Charles reluctantly handed the picture over.

The professor studied it for a short time and then looked up, worry on his face, "where did you get this, Francœur?"

Francœur blushed and chirped, he'd been learning to speak French, but he was having difficulty. Though he found singing it quite a bit easier (but of course he couldn't sing all the time, much to his dismay.)

The monkey screeched and handed the professor a note card.

"Lucille," he read, "alright but who is it?"

Before Francœur could even try to answer Charles handed him another note card.

"Her niece, ay?" said the professor reading the note card with a raised eye brow, the then looked sadly at his 'son', he at least looked at the giant flea as a son, "my dear boy why do you have this?"

Francœur tried to answer but was again interrupted by Charles who handed him another note card.

Francœur let out a huff and sipped his drink.

The professor sighed and took the card, read it then raised an eyebrow at his monkey, "what?" was all he could think to say.

Charles nodded his furry head vigorously.

The professor looked at Francœur again.

To the flea the drink suddenly looked unappetizing.

"Francœur is this true? Do you even know this girl?" the professor was just like any father wanting his child to be happy.

He sat next to Francœur, "are you in love?" he showed the picture again to Francœur, who tried desperately not to look at it.

But his will bent and he looked, as soon as her eyes hit his the bubbling feeling came again so suddenly he nearly dropped his drink. He literally trembled under the picture's sight and looked away quickly.

The drink shook in his hand as he looked to his 'father' who made eye contact having a knowing look in them.

Francœur looked down ashamed.

The professor, bit his lip, "Francœur I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to do something," he paused looking for the right words, "irrational," he finished, "I don't want to see you hurt."

Francœur nodded still looking down.

"I want to meet her."

Francœur's head snapped up and turned to look at the professor with a questioning look.

"I want to meet her," he repeated with a smile, "when can I?"

Francœur smiled and opened his mouth but Charles jumped up and tried to hand the professor another note card.

The professor scowls at Charles, "I want to hear from him. He needs to practice."

Charles's crosses his arms pouting and sitting down hard on the floor by their feet.

The professor rolled his eyes and looked back to Francœur smiling.

Francœur opened his mouth again and chirped, he shut his mouth and ground his teeth together in frustration.

"It's alright try again," the professor coaxed.

He opened his mouth again and all that came out was a coo. Francœur nearly wanted to throw down his drink and jump out of the lab.

Charles smiled smugly as he handed the professor the card.

The professor sighed and relented. He read the card, and looked back surprised, "she's not even here!"

The monkey chuckled earning a scowl from Francœur.

Francœur then turned back to the professor and nodded.

"Oh this is even worse than I thought!" the professor got up and began to pace muttering things that Francœur didn't understand.

Charles rolled his eyes and decided to retire for the night, but not before urging Francœur to do the same.

A few minutes passed as Francœur watched the professor pace before he decided to take Charles's advice and retire for the night.

Leaving the professor drowning in his thoughts.


End file.
